Tails the Chaos Corrupted
by Jonathan112
Summary: Just a little idea I came up with. Involves the shattering of a Chaos Emerald which I know might not be accurate but it is a story. Summary inside. Rated M for language, character death, blood and gore. I own nothing except OCs (unless OC is listed otherwise), everything else belongs to SEGA.


Author's Notes: I own nothing except possible OCs, unless the OC is listed otherwise.

* * *

**Tails' Corruption**

_Tails turns evil after an experiment goes wrong and turns on his friends in a devastating way. Don't expect much light in this story and expect a very unexpected character being in this. If you can't stand blood and gore, do NOT read. If this also seems to have some elements from another one of "Evil Tails" stories, that's all they are, elements._

_I accept only CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, DESTRUCTIVE is not accepted._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Tails' Lab...

Tails sighed at his newest failure, no way to harness the power from Chaos Emeralds safely and efficiently. He tapped his fingers on the desk he was sitting at as he tried to think of a new idea yet nothing came to mind.

"Maybe I should get some rest. I haven't slept in three days, I'm gonna make myself go crazy from overworking myself. I think Sonic is actually right for once." said Tails as he got up only to accidentally knock the Chaos Emerald container onto the floor, shattering both, "Uh-oh, that can't be good!"

Tails is engulfed by a bright light of pure Chaos energy, screaming in sheer agony as it feels like he's ripped in half and then put back together and then ripped apart again before being put together again. He then passed out from the pain after a few minutes.

After a half hour of unconsciousness, Tails came to and sat up, clutching his head. His entire skull hurt like nothing before, not even a few laser bolts from Swat-Bots hurt this bad.

"Oh man, I don't feel too good." muttered Tails as he got up unsteadily and walked past a mirror before shooting back to it and looking himself over and his mouth dropped in shock.

"W-what happened to me?" gasped Tails as he looked at himself in shock.

Tails' eyes had gone from a bright sapphire to a very dull light blue and his fur had darkened and had gained red stripes with white tufts on his ears.

"Okay, maybe it's nothing. I think I'm gonna see if I can't reverse that, I just need time." muttered Tails before he set to work.

* * *

Eight Days Later...

Sonic was walking towards Tails' house, a look of worry on his face for his best friend as he hadn't seen the two-tailed fox in eleven days and even that's too long for the little genius.

"Something's up." muttered Sonic to himself as he opened the door to Tails' house only to inhale a large cloud of dust and start coughing and hacking.

The cobalt blue hedgehog proceeded to look around the house only to find a thick layer of dust covering everything but the sound of construction tool working drew his attention and he walked towards the lab door opened it.

"Tails?" said Sonic looking into the room.

"Sonic!" said Tails turning around in shock and before Sonic could say anything, he was pushed out of the house rather hurriedly.

"I'm sorry Sonic but my house and lab are now off limits! Come back later! Bye!" said Tails hurriedly before he slammed the door in Sonic's face.

"What the heck?" said Sonic in confusion, "I think Tails has lost it."

Sonic began walking away, arms behind his back and his head low as he was deep in thought which is rare for him, very rare. Or maybe him thinking is a bad thing.

"HEY!" snapped Sonic glaring at the author.

* * *

Two Weeks Later; Knothole...

"There is no way this is healthy for any genius, even Tails." said Sally.

"I know. He's been in his lab for two weeks, eight days, 10 hours, 45 minutes, and 18 seconds." said Sonic with his arms crossed and everyone present looked at him in shock, "What?"

"You just said something smart." said Rotor.

"It iz ze end of ze world!" yelled Antoine before he fainted.

"Antoine, y'all need to quit over reactin' at every little thing." said Bunnie helping Antoine up.

"B-b-b-b-b-b-but Sonic! He iz zupposed to be the dim-witted moron of the group."

"HEY!"

"Well, 'moron' iz probably too strong of a word." said Antoine with a nervous chuckle and Sonic glared the coyote, causing said coyote to gulp.

The ground started shaking heavily as something large was heading for their location and the village went onto high alert, alarms going off.

"Is this another one of Robotnik's schemes to destroy us? Man, how did he find the location of Knothole?" said Sonic and Antoine begins sweating as Robotnik had used a mind reading device on him, of course he had tried to hide Knothole from his mind but to no avail.

A huge mech walked onto the scene, one arm being a mini-gun rail gun combo and the other a three clawed arm with a electrified field around it.

"Okay, that's new." said Sonic as his eyes widened as it towered over the trees and a whirring noise is heard as the mini-gun begins to spin up before it open fired on the village.

Sonic charged the mech only to be punted through a wall. Sonic climbed out of the hole in the wall and began running around the mech at high speeds before he jumped up and Spin Dashed the large black tinted dome on top of it, breaking it off to reveal the pilot to be...Tails.

"TAILS?!" said Sonic in shock.

"Hello Sonic. Or should I say..._goodbye_ Sonic!" said Tails before he kicked Sonic in the face sending the cobalt hedgehog into the mech's claws which closed around him, cutting his chest, "Oh, now that's ironic. Scourge has scars on his chest, now you do. I wonder if I should join him? Nah, he'd just cramp my style."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because I want you to see the Tails you know, cease to exist." said Tails pressing a button on his control panel and a compartment to open up on the mech to reveal another Tails but this one badly hurt.

"What is going on?!"

"You remember when you came in on me that one day two weeks ago right?"

"Actually two weeks, eight days, 10 hours 56 minutes and 34 seconds ago, but yeah I remember." said Sonic and both Tails' eyes widened in shock, "What?"

Both Tails: "You just said something smart."

"Well, call it a side-effect of the local genius not being around!"

"I told you we should have taken a break!" snapped the captured Tails.

"Oh shut up Mr. Goody-two tails!" said the mech pilot.

"Okay, back inside you go into the mech." said evil Tails pushing a button on the control panel, closing the compartment and sighing in annoyance, "Do you have any idea how annoying he is? I mean seriously, all he does is praise Sonic, talk about Sonic, and help Sonic. What about himself hmmm? Nothing! Well, I'm gonna change that! For all I care, Sonic can die as can Scourge since Scourge is just an alternate version of Sonic or something or other."

"How did this happen?" said Sonic in confusion.

"A Chaos Emerald shattering."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah. Weird, I know. It shattered into a million pieces and Tails, the one you know, got hit with a heavy dose of pure Chaos Energy and frankly, I'd say it either created me or released me. Hard to tell. During those two weeks, he thought he was building a way to reverse the effects when he was actually building this war mech to destroy you and your stupid Freedom Fighter friends which would also separate us and without me, he'll cease to exist. After all, I'm most of his personality. I could care less about him though, I only care for myself."

"Frankly, he is you."

"No he isn't."

"Yes he is."

"No he isn't."

"Yes he is."

"No he **ISN'T**! NOW SHUT UP YOU STUPID SHIT EATING HEDGEHOG!"

"You're right, he isn't you."

"I SAID...**SHUT THE F** UP YOU STUPID HEDGEHOG WHO ONLY EATS CHILI DOGS 24/7 AND MAKES STUPID QUIPS WHEN FIGHTING ENEMIES!" **yelled Tails as he had the mech repeatedly slams Sonic into the ground until Sonic was coughing up blood.

**_"Warning: Sonic's vital signs failing."_**came the automated voice from the mech's computer system and Tails smiled evilly.

"I just did something Robuttnik never could. Kill Sonic the Hedgehog, oh I can't wait to rub it in his face. Say 'goodbye' Sonic!" said Tails before he threw Sonic to the ground and had the mech step on the hedgehog, splattering blood onto the grass.

"That was easy. Later losers!" said Tails having the mech take off into the sky.

The spot where Sonic had been crushed collapsed in on itself, burying the hedgehog and Sally fell to her knees, tears falling from her eyes as silent sobs escaped her. Antoine removed the military cap he was wearing and placed it over his chest and Rotor did the same with his baseball cap. Bunnie hung her head as it started raining on the ruins of Knothole, a single robotic spy-cam watching the whole thing and back at Robotropolis, Robotnik and Snively were crying their eyes out.

"I was supposed to destroy that meddling hedgehog!" cried Robotnik as he pounded his arm on the control panel.

"And he was supposed to defeat you!" cried Snively as he pounded his head against a wall.

Both of them were unaware of the city's proximity alarm going off as a figure with a katana walked in through the now ruined gates of Robotropolis.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.


End file.
